La Revelación del Fruto Milenario
by DavidMcGill
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría sí la verdad sobre el maestro Maestro Oogway y el Guerrero Dragón estuviera destinada a una profecía mucho más antigua? ¿De tiempos inmemorables? e incluso ¿El tiempo antes del tiempo? Las revelaciones se han manifestado y Po junto a los Cinco, tendrá que enfrentar a nuevos enemigos que podrían cambiar todo lo que conocen. Y de ellos ¿En quien pueden confiar realmente?


"**Kung Fu Panda: La Revelación del Fruto Milenario"**

**Capítulo Uno: "En el Mar de los Recuerdos"**

_"El sendero trazado por la sombra de nuestro pasado conducirá finalmente a nuestro destino"". _Al acabar de leer aquel antiguo enunciado bordado en un antiquísimo pergamino confeccionado con tela de lino refinado, el afamado maestro Grulla; maestro del estilo del aire y miembro de los más reconocidos héroes de China, los Cinco Furiosos, se echó sobre una antigua silla que tenía tras él, llevando su mirada hacia las grosas vigas que formaban el techo de la biblioteca de la Academia de Lee Da. La biblioteca se encontraba escondida en la zona más profunda e incomunicada de los subterráneos de la academia. La gran sala era iluminada con un enorme candelabro denominado "candelabro de las mil velas"; un gran candelabro de plata que, como su nombre indica, llevaba mil velas distribuidas en cinco platillos agujereados con doscientos anillos donde iban las velillas y con un centenar de pinchos de acero, se ajustaba en el medio del recinto. Bajo este, se hallaba una mesa de mármol refinado que no pasaba los dos metros de largo y con un peso aproximado a los quinientos kilos. Un farolillo de acero oxidado, un estuche con tres pinceles, un tintero, y una única silla de madera para un único visitante, era lo que componía toda la zona central de la sala. Alrededor, se hallaban los libreros y estanterías que se encontraban mirándose frente a frente plagados en pergaminos, artilugios y antiguos escritos, polvo y telaraña. Las paredes fueron construidas a tal forma, que era imposible salir de allí a menos que se atravesara por la puerta de entrada; un gran portón de roble del occidente pintado en rojo con cientos de años de antigüedad que seguía igual de firme y resistente como el primer día que lo pusieron allí.

Grulla se habría quedado en esa misma posición con una expresión reflexiva al menos unos diez minutos antes de que el dolor de cuello comenzara a molestarle. Se irguió nuevamente hacia la mesa y con su ala derecha retomó el pergamino para releer detenidamente esa última la frase, que era lo único que había logrado permanecer intacto en el pergamino. _"El sendero trazado por la sombra de nuestro pasado conducirá finalmente a nuestro destino""… No creo que sea algo tan simple. Tiene que ver algo más… sí… algo más_-. Se decía para sí mismo buscándole alguna interpretación a aquel antiguo proverbio. Su rostro manifestaba de sobra la ausencia de sueño. Algo en su interior lo tenía alerta con la mirada fogosa. Pero en cuestión de minutos, el cansancio mental excedió la temeraria aspiración del maestro que, apoyando su rostro contra la fría piedra de mármol, cerró los ojos lentamente para inducirse en el profundo mundo de los sueños.

Por otra parte, en los jardines interiores de la Academia, bajo el encanto de un cielo estrellado y acompañada de la melodiosa sinfonía de los pequeños amantes de la media noche, dos siluetas que permanecían abrazadas ocultas a las sombras de un árbol que miraba hacia un hermoso estanque de flores de loto, contemplaban la magnificencia de la luna estando en su faceta terminal. Las siluetas se trataban de dos jóvenes linces: un macho y una hembra. El macho tenía una edad cercana a los veinte años, de contextura media pero fibrosa, vestía de unos pantalones rasgados de un verde oscuro desteñido sujetados por un cinto rojo con una extensión sobrante tan larga como su cola. Desde sus antebrazos hasta las muñecas tenía cubierto con vendajes, y sobre estos, unos brazales de cuero con puntas metálicas. Su mirada todavía era la de un inocente cachorro de catorce años aunque su cuerpo demostrara todo lo contrario. La lince era aproximadamente unos seis años mayor que él. Su cuerpo manifestaba de sobra el cambio a la edad adulta. Su mirada era seria e imponente pero aquellos ojos color turquesa revelaban una dulzura incomparable. Vestía de un traje de entrenamiento similar al que suele llevar la maestra Tigresa solo que este era blanco por completo y llevaba las mangas arrancadas. Para completar, unos pantalones de color café oscuro y un cinto azul que resaltaba su estupenda figura. Mientras que ella lo miraba con dulzura a sus tiernos ojos de color ámbar, él contemplaba la luna con una risita de enamoradizo. Cosa que no pasó inadvertida por su compañera que pronto se le acercó más aferrándose a su brazo izquierdo acercando sus labios para hablarle al oído.

-Me encanta cuando colocas esa cara de tonto (riéndose silenciosamente). ¿En qué estás pensando, Lian?- preguntó la joven felina acariciando una de las orejas del lince. Él la miró despectivamente para luego girarse hacia ella tomando una postura fría e intimidadora, postura que provocó una sensación de inseguridad a la felina.

-En lo único que pienso desde que decidiste ser mi pareja, Su Ling. En ti. Me siento el macho más afortunado de toda China. No. No de China. De todo este mundo-. Su Ling se quedó muda admirándolo con lágrimas de felicidad con aquellos hermosos ojos que hacían derretir el corazón del joven Lian.

-¡Oh! Lian…- dijo rompiendo en sollozo. Él la abrazo anonadado acurrucándola bajo su cuello. Las lágrimas de Su Ling corrían por su pecho provocando en él las ansias de llorar junto a su amada. Sin embargo, solo atinó a abrazarla con más fuerza dándole a saber con su gesto el profundo amor que le tenía. Le tomó delicadamente de las mejillas y con sus pulgares secó el borde de sus ojos. Al abrirlos nuevamente se encontró de frente con el rostro de Lian: con esa mirada tan inocente pero tan llena de ternura, que no resistió en besarlo en sus finos y húmedos labios que tanto le atraían a la felina.

-Wow… y wow… eso sí que estuvo bárbaro pero ¿qué te dio por besarme de esa manera?- preguntó Lian con cara de estar en las nubes mientras se separaba lentamente de los carnosos labios de Su Ling. Cada vez que la besaba se sentía perdido en un mundo diferente, en donde solo la veía a ella como su propia deidad, con el presentimiento de que si la muerte llegase por él en ese momento, no tendría nada que lamentar. Su partida con sus ancestros sería la más gloriosa de las glorias. Ella no respondió y volvió a aferrarse al brazo de Lian.

-Tendría que darte vergüenza, Su-. Ella se volvió a echarse encima apegando su pecho con el de él y levantando una ceja de forma picarona le preguntó coquetamente.

-¿Avergonzarme? ¿A qué te refieres con eso de avergonzarme?-. Lian la tomó de los brazos girándose velozmente pero con tal gracia, que Su Ling no logró percatarse de que se le había intercambiado los papeles: era él quien ahora estaba encima de ella. Tras una rápida ojeada desde los voluminosos pechos hasta los penetrantes ojos color turquesa de Su Ling, Lian se le acercó al oído susurrando amorosamente.

-Por haber conquistado mi corazón y hacer de mí tu esclavo para toda la vida. Eres increíble-. Su Ling quedó conmovida por la confesión de su joven enamorado puesto que nunca le había dicho algo similar. Agarró al lince de las mejillas y lo besó con la mayor pasión que podía entregarle, siendo que ella también había caído en el particular encanto del felino. Cada roce que se producían entre sus labios era reflejo de su amor incondicional y su pertenencia carnal el uno con el otro. La luna sonreía a la pareja enalteciendo su amor tal cual madre se enorgullece de sus hijos por haber encontrado la felicidad en sus vidas.

-Me imagino que deben estar pasándosela de maravilla ¿no es verdad?-. Una molesta e incómoda corriente les cruzó de pies a cabeza al oír aquella voz tan familiar y obedeciendo a su instinto felino, ambos saltaron del suelo colocándose en posición de guardia. De pronto, una silueta se coló tras de ellos y desde la sombra los tomó a ambos por los hombros.

-¡NO ESTÁBAMOS HACIENDO NADA MALO!-. Gritaron al unísono al sentir que los jalaban hacia atrás. Al girar sus cabezas sobre sus hombros se sintieron mucho más aliviados al percatarse de quien se trataba, aunque ella se estuviera riendo a carcajadas de ambos tortolitos que la miraban como si fuera el mismo diablo en busca de sus almas.

-Maestra Mei Ling… no sabe el susto que nos hizo pasar. No es correcto andar por allí espiando a la gente, y mucho menos con… bueno… estas cosas- le refregó entre molesta y avergonzada Su Ling a Mei Ling. Esta no hizo más que reír acercándose a Lian por un costado y palmoteándole una de sus mejillas le dijo:

-Se nota que tu novia tiene su carácter, chico. Jajaja. Espero que no te la líes demasiado con ella-. Lian río nerviosamente mientras que Su Ling lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, cualidad que no le gustaba nada en ella –Como sea…- prosiguió Mei Ling –Los andaba buscando desde hace un buen rato. ¿O es que ya se olvidaron de que teníamos que juntarnos con Kabal y So Kang para los preparativos del viaje al Valle de la Paz?-. Ambos linces se miraron mutuamente para luego agachar la cabeza un tanto avergonzados.

-Lo sentimos, maestra. Lo habíamos olvidado completamente-.

-Jóvenes enamorados. Créanme que si hubiera sido una generación más antigua, les hubiera hecho correr alrededor de la Academia cien veces continuas para luego mandarlos a sus habitaciones sin cenar… Jum… ¿y qué otra más se me hubiera ocurrido?-. Tanto Lian como Su Ling tragaron saliva con los pelos erizados pensando en lo aterrador del castigo mientras que Mei Ling solo se echaba a reír nuevamente –Sin embargo esos tiempos quedaron atrás… es bueno saber que nosotros, como guerreros, podamos encontrar el amor… eso nunca se los voy a negar. Siempre cuando cumplan con sus obligaciones y no se olviden de sus compromisos ¿estamos de acuerdo?-. Ambos sonrieron más tranquilos y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Sabía que en el fondo tenía un corazón de oro, Maestra Mei. No me quiero ni imaginar si hubiera sido otro maestro quien nos hubiera encontrado- le elogiaba y se reconfortaba Lian mientras se ponían en marcha a los cuarteles de los alumnos. Mei asintió con los ojos cerrados para luego salir con un simpático comentario:

-¿Como el maestro Shifu, por ejemplo?-. Ninguno de los tres pudo contener las risas con respecto lo que había dicho Mei. Pues era completamente cierto. Mientras avanzaban por los corredores de la academia, largos pasillos adornados con armaduras y armas de exhibición, la lince mayor se quedó en silencio recordando un pasado muy diferente a lo que es su actual presente.

**Flashback**

_-¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida?-._

_-Estoy bien… pero… por el amor de Oogway… tu brazo-. _

_-¡Déjalo! Un sacrificio aceptable. Solo me importa que tú estés bien._

**Fin del Flashback**

-¿Maestra Mei Ling? ¿Se encuentra usted bien?-. Mei Ling asintió y les dirigió una sonrisa, aunque claro, el instinto femenino de Su Ling percató de inmediato que solo estaba fingiendo para que no se preocupasen por ella. Lian en cambio prefirió no hacer ninguna manifestación al respecto pues no le gustaba inmiscuirse en cosas que no le incumbían.

La academia había cambiado bastante desde que Grulla dejó de trabajar como conserje en ese lugar. Ya no era aquel sitio nefasto, rudo y clasista que solía ser. Habían adaptado una zona de entrenamiento fuera de las murallas principales para que los pequeños de las aldeas vecinas pudieran adiestrarse en el arte de kung fu sin mayores complicaciones. Pero de todas formas, las exigencias que se pedían eran de un nivel bastante elevado. Solo permitían residir en los cuarteles generales a quienes verdaderamente podrían considerarse guerreros de kung fu. La vida dentro igualmente era forzada y de mucho sacrificio pero podría ser bastante llevadera si se cumplían las expectativas vigentes. Como una de las mejores academias de arte marcial y kung fu, solo podía quedarse lo mejor de lo mejor. Aun así, desde que Mei Ling asumió el cargo como rectora, los cambios producidos en el corazón mismo de la institución habían sido de lo mejor, siendo difundidas las nuevas doctrinas e ideas a lo largo de China. El reconocimiento a la maestra ha sido de ilustres connotaciones, siendo llamada incluso por el Emperador para que adiestrara a sus mejores soldados en la Ciudad Imperial. Y aunque se sentía complacida y que representaba un gran honor en su nombre, ella tenía su vida en la Academia de Lee Da. Dejar ese lugar sería como quitarle su verdadera motivación. Por supuesto que la oferta del Emperador quedó siempre en pie y la maestra accedió a la propuesta de pertenecer al jurado en los torneos marciales que se organizaran dentro de la Ciudad Imperial. La admiración del monarca por la maestra iba por su devoción y el amor a sus ideales y tradiciones.

Mientras se internaban en los cuarteles, a Su Ling se le fue plasmando una duda que tenía que quitársela de la mente. Era algo relacionado con lo que les dijo anteriormente Mei Ling. Le extraño a si misma preguntar una cosa de índole tan personal siendo que ella era una hembra muy discreta y ajena a los sentimientos de los demás, pero aun así no pudo evitar morderse la lengua esa vez. Mei Ling no solo es su maestra e instructora, es como una hermana mayor al igual que para todos los miembros de la academia y la inquietud que sentía por ella era de comprender.

-¿Maestra? ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-. La lince miró por sobre su hombro izquierdo y asintiendo con aquella imborrable sonrisa que siempre provocaba una sensación de confianza sin ni siquiera conocerla bien, respondió:

-Por supuesto, Su. Adelante ¿qué es lo que te intriga?-. Su Ling se tomó un segundo replanteándose si sería buena idea preguntarle o no. Armándose de valor y agarrando la garra de Lian quien no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, le terminó preguntando.

-Usted parece saber mucho del sentimiento amoroso hacia otro ser. ¿Usted ha tenido la oportunidad de vivirlo? Me refiero… ¿Un amor verdadero?-. Se produjo un momento de total silencio en el pasillo por el cual andaban. Lian quedó anonadado ante la pregunta y señaló indiscretamente con la mirada y su otra garra que él no tenía nada que ver. Mei Ling se giró hacia ellos con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, completamente inexpresiva. Contempló por un segundo a sus dos estudiantes quienes estaban tomados de las patas. Dejándose llevar por el momento, cerró de sus ojos y con su infaltable sonrisa asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Fue… una experiencia muy, pero muy hermosa. Algo que ojalá hubiera durado siempre… aunque… a veces el amor no es suficiente (suspiro) muchas veces… hay que entender que no puedes esperar lo mismo del ser que amas-. Lian y Su se miraron mutuamente con aquella desagradable sensación del nudo en la garganta mientras que Mei Ling dejaba caer un par de lágrimas. Era la primera vez que la veían llorar y simplemente no podían soportar verle llorar. Ella… siempre tan sonriente, alegre y carismática… derramando lágrimas por sus hermosos ojos cafés, era algo que, aunque fuera algo poco común, por parte de ella, no lo podían asimilar.

-No se me queden mirando de esa manera, chicos. No soy ningún bicho raro para que me queden mirando de esa forma, jeje. Estaré bien… se los prometo-. Lian y Su asintieron y continuaron tras su maestra unos cincuenta pasos más adelante. Se detuvieron frente una puerta corrediza que estaba iluminada desde el otro lado. Al abrirla había una mesa con dos figuras sentadas frente a frente.

-¡Kabal! ¡So Kan! Lamento mucho el retraso-. Ambos asintieron volviendo su enfoque a la vela derritiéndose lentamente mientras que la llama bailaba ante la brisa derivada del traga luz abierto a plena noche. Kabal era un gran buey con una cara de pocos amigos. Un cuerpo enorme y fornido, marcado en cicatrices por los pasos en combates y batallas, aunque también tenía una gran variación de tatuajes que el mismo se hacía o pedía que le hiciesen. En su espalda llevaba un elegante mandoble de doble filo y dos hachas tomahawk enfundadas en cuero negro. So Kang era un rinoceronte que llevaba muchos años como compañero de Kabal. Como todo rinoceronte, de contextura gruesa y unos ciento cincuenta kilos de puro musculo. A diferencia de su compañero, su rostro era bastante amigable a pesar de su gran ceño que de cierta forma provocaba que se pensara que era un ser agresivo, aunque claro, no hay que dejarse llevar por las apariencias. En su espalda llevaba una gran hacha a dos manos que intimidaba con solo verla y a su lado, sobre la silla, un arco de caza con cien flechas aproximadamente en la funda.

-¡Su Ling! ¡Mocoso! ¡¿Cuántos tiempo ha pasado?! ¿Dos años?-. Su Ling con una sonrisa forzada señaló los "dos años" con los dedos mientras que Lian colocaba una cara de malas pulgas por lo de "Mocoso" por parte de So Kang. El gran rinoceronte se levantó de su asiento acercándose a ambos para ofrecerles uno de sus "famosos abrazos re componedores". Rodeando a ambas felinos con sus brazos, los abrazó hasta el punto de hacerles tronar la espalda.

-Ahora sé… ¡ugh!... porqué tus abrazos tienen tal reputación, So Kang- decía Lian con los ojos casi salidos de sus cuencas. Mei no hizo más que reír ante la irónica escena mientras que Kabal sonreía armoniosamente con los ojos cerrados en dirección a la vela que estaba por consumirse. So Kang volvió a apretarles una vez más dejándolos a ambos de nuevo en el piso casi sin aliento.

-También te eché mucho de menos, grandote- decía Su golpeando el brazo del rinoceronte amistosamente. So Kang volvió a sonreír tomando la cabeza de los linces y sacudiéndolas con la típica brusquedad fraternal. Al verlos de pies a cabeza notó que estaban agarrados de las garras y con una sonrisa burlona comenzó a mofarse de la pareja.

-¡NO! ¡No puede ser! Pero… ¿desde cuándo?-. Lian y Su se miraban desconcertados al no tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba el rinoceronte mientras que él continuaba riéndose con las patas a la barriga pensando de que "eso" que vio, fue solo una mala jugada de su imaginación pero al verlos otra vez, sus sospechas quedaron más que confirmadas.

-¿Su? ¿Mocoso? ¿Desde cuándo ustedes están…? Jajajajaja-. Al mirarse de las patas, recién entendieron lo que pasaba con su antiguo amigo y compañero de equipo. Ambos se separaron y llevaron sus miradas a direcciones diferentes simulando que no había ocurrido nada. So Kang insistió levantando una de sus cejas y hostigando a Lian para que desembuchara con la irritante técnica del codo en las costillas. Lian ante esa acción se echó a reír puesto a que era muy cosquilloso y Su solo quería que la tierra se la tragase de ese lugar.

-Aun me acuerdo…- decía So Kang haciendo memoria –Recuerdo como si fuera ayer como este muchacho se le caía la baba viendo entrenar a Su Ling, jajajajaja-. Lian volvió su mirada al rostro de Su Ling rojo como un tomate fluorescente mientras que ella lo miraba con cierta picardía en su sonrisa.

-Así que me espiabas durante mis entrenamientos, ¿eh, Lian?-. Lian jugaba con los dedos de sus patas mientras que So Kang le palmeaba en la espalda como un hermano mayor a su hermano pequeño. Mei Ling desde atrás oía todo sin parar de reír con las anécdotas de sus discípulos. Pasada una época en que ella estaba muy lejos de allí.

-Jajajaja. ¿Te acuerdas la vez en que nos dijiste que te gustaría verla desnuda bañándose en las aguas termales al sur del pueblo de Tikae Kung?-.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó Su Ling histérica echando humos por las orejas.

-No me lo recuerdes- dijo Kabal poniendo su pezuña sobre sus ojos con un gesto de terror entre sus dientes.

Cegada por el "demonio femenino" de cada hembra, Su Ling agarró a Lian por los hombros, sacudiéndolo de la manera más bruta que se podría esperar de ella, prácticamente hablándole en un grito –Haber chico listo… ¿qué fue EXACTAMENTE lo que viste de mí estando desnuda en las termas?- Lian no respondía por la sacudida que había recibido. Mei Ling se encontraba hecha una bolsa de carcajadas al igual que So Kang que con las patas posadas sobre sus estómagos no paraban de reír. La escena hubiera sido de la más cómica, pero nunca falta el tipo serio que siempre disimula todo con un rostro de malas pulgas. Lian estando un poco más consiente de sí mismo, miró a Su a sus ojos color turquesa y llevando una pata a su frente y esbozando una leve sonrisa le contestó:

-No he visto nada de lo que ya he visto, Su- Su Ling lo soltó, completamente apenada y con las mejillas prendidas de la vergüenza. Miró a todos los presentes que no hicieron más que llenar la sala de carcajadas pesadas que fueron serenando con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Creo que esa fue demasiada información para mí en un día, chicos, jejejeje. Pero aun así, lo que sienten el uno por el otro es más fuerte que cualquier jugarreta de joven adolescente así que no armen tanto alboroto por una cosa tan simple y tierno, un poco desubicado pero tierno al fin de cuentas ¿de acuerdo?- La pareja asintió mirándose a los ojos perdiéndose (una vez más) en una nube llena de cupidos y corazones.

-"Amor joven"… nada más bello que eso- contribuyó Kabal mirándolos despectivamente cambiando la vela que se había consumido casi por completo con su tono de voz gélido.

-Tú lo has dicho compañero- agregó So Kang colocándose junto a su lado.

-He de decir que… muchas cosas han pasado desde ese día… y a pesar de lo que pasamos Lian y yo en su momento, el demostró en un valeroso acto lo que sentía verdaderamente por mí-. Lian le sonrió rascándose la cabeza y con la mirada dirección al piso. Kabal y So Kang se quedaron contemplando con dulzura a los jóvenes enamorados que, en su estancia pasada con ellos, jamás hubieran pensado que terminarían juntos. Y pensar en el amor ajeno… muchas veces, lleva a avistar algo que se encuentra al interior de cada uno. Los cuatro alumnos se quedaron callados pensando en el pasado… porque aunque uno no lo quiera, el pasado siempre llega a ti de una u otra forma. Mei se les quedó observando por unos segundos. Sus rostros alegres y sonrientes… poco a poco… iban cayendo en el mar de los recuerdos.

-De acuerdo, chicos. Los dejaré solos por unos minutos. Iré a buscar al maestro Grulla para que dejemos todo listo esto de los preparativos. Y oigan…- Todos miraron a Mei por un segundo – ¡Arriba esos ánimos! No podemos dejar que ese pasado nos afecte. Somos guerreros ¿o no?- Todos ellos asintieron con una sonrisa triunfante que dejó complacida a su maestra y sin perder más tiempo, Mei Ling cerró la puerta y a un paso firme, fue en busca de su antiguo amigo.

Grulla todavía se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños. Con su fino pico cortaba el denso aire de las alturas, permitiéndole alcanzar una mayor velocidad y estabilidad de vuelo. Con el viento pegando a su rostro se sentía como en el paraíso: sin preocupaciones u obligaciones. De pronto, el cielo vistió de su lienzo color naranjo que anunciaba el final del día y también el final de la travesía para el maestro. Poco a poco, Grulla descendía de la infinidad de los cielos para reencontrarse una vez más con el enorme océano. Su instinto natural de ave lo iban encaminando a tierra firme, pero mientras más se acercaba, un olor que él reconocía como el frontis de su nariz, comenzaba a expandirse por todo el lugar. Un olor que con solo sentirlo, llegaba a revolver el estómago del ave. De un solo pestañeo, el cielo había oscurecido y el mar era teñido en rojo con la sangre de cientos de guerreros. En el horizonte, la tierra ardía bajo las llamas de la guerra. Soldados caían ante la lluvia de flechas disparada por los diferentes bandos o a causa de los golpes certeros de las armas cuerpo a cuerpo. Grulla solo podía observar horrorizado la carnicería que había tan solo unos metros. Tan cerca de poder hacer algo y no podía hacerlo. De pronto, sintió que lo arrastraban hacia un profundo vacío desde el hombro. Inquietado, intentó luchar contra esa fuerza que lo estaba sacando de allí pero todo el esfuerzo fue en vano.

Se encontraba una vez más en la biblioteca pero no estaba solo. Allí, a su lado estaba Mei Ling, mirándolo de una forma un tanto preocupada. Grulla se refregó los ojos con el ala y le preguntó:

-Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí-.

-Unos tres días, más o menos. Grulla… desde ese día… has estado muy paranoico, Grulla. Ni siquiera el maestro Shifu tiene una visión tan descabellada del futuro como la tienes tú-. Grulla la miró seriamente… pero no era molestia lo que sentía hacia ella. Dentro de todo, tenía toda la razón. Se estaba volviendo un obsesionado.

-Se ha cumplido todo… todo lo que ese extraño encapuchado dijo de todos nosotros. No sé de qué fuentes habrá sacado esas deducciones pero todas han sido acertadas. Y si no encuentro la manera de ayudarlos… yo… les habré fallado como amigo.

-Grulla- dijo Mei Ling acercando la cabeza de su amigo hacia su regazo –Tienes que dejar ir esa emoción de una vez por todas. Sé lo que has perdido (mirando hacia el ala izquierda del maestro) y sé que no podrás olvidar nunca ese pasado. Pero te quedan tantas cosas por vivir y quiero que esas memorias tuyas las dejes ir para que el mar de los recuerdo termine por sumergirlas en sus profundas aguas-.

**Bueno, mis queridos lectores, este es el primer capítulo de mi fic titulado "La Revelación del Fruto Milenario", un fic que llevaba meses planeando escribir pero que luego de intento tras intento, ninguna idea me había gustado, hasta este momento. La Revelación del Fruto Milenario está inspirada en mi película favorita de DreamWorks, Kung Fu Panda y mi saga de videojuego favorita: Assassin's Creed. Una historia que, dentro de todas las que se han publicado con anterioridad en Fanfic, atraiga al lector por las mezcla de ambos mundos sin salir tanto del Universo de KFP pero con todo lo más apreciable de la Saga de los Asesinos. Una historia que me gustaría dedicar a mis más íntimos amigos, tanto lectores como escritores y de todas las parte del mundo que hablen el español, por supuesto. Jejeje.**

**Pero quisiera destacar aquí a ciertos autores en particular que serían:**

**YaelitaWolf: Amiga mía, ojalá te topes algún día con esta historia que me gustaría dedicártela principalmente a ti. ¿Por qué? Porque siempre fuiste un gran apoyo y cuando me fui a pique igual seguiste motivándome por mi lado de escritor. A veces… quieres borrar el pasado y haces cualquier locura para lograr borrar esas emociones que guardabas. Pero mi camino no iba por ahí y dentro de todo, siempre apreciaste lo que escribía y nunca faltaba algún review tuyo dándome la inspiración para continuar. Es por eso que quiero corresponder a tu amistad y apoyo con este fic que espero que sea de tu agrado.**

**Black Rose –IMZ: Bueno, sé que no nos conocemos mucho pero unas de las fuentes de inspiración fueron un par de fic tuyos que leí en la play 3, jejeje. Y es por eso que quiero darte mención como agradecimiento a tus relatos que me ayudaron a forjarme una idea e ir realizándome poco a poco con esta historia.**

**Y por último a fanático z: Aquí como amigo más personal, te agradezco mucho tu interés a mis antiguas historias y que realmente el apoyo que has demostrado para continuar leyendo de mi obra (para decirlo de alguna manera) ha sido bastante inspiradora y halagadora. Como amigo, igual nos hemos distanciado un poco pero siempre hemos conservado ese respeto como escritores entre ambos y eso lo valoro mucho y con tu último fic fue el detonante para acabar lo más pronto mi "breve" historia. Ojalá la disfrutes, amigo.**

**Bueno, con esto me despido, soy Hellbreak y de antemano muchas gracias.**


End file.
